My sister my love
by Sarah8088
Summary: Sebastian really loves his sister and he wants her but does clary want him will she change her mind and go with Sebastian or will she stay with Jace. Find out. So I'm gonna try to make this a story (kinda just wanted smut) review please
1. Deal

CLARY'S POV

I woke up next to the most beautiful man ever and he was mine and I loved him, I loved Jace a lot, sometimes I thought I liked him too much but I soon reminded myslef that there is no such thing as loving Jace too much. I placed one of my fingers on his bare chest and started drawing swirls all over his torso. Jace moaned to my touch and I smiled I loved hearing him moan, he took my fingers and kissed each of them and he started playing with my hair making me smile even more. I don't think life could get much better then just laying down with the man I loved more than life itself.

"Hello beautiful, how long have you been staring at me?" His compliment made me grin like a little baby as it always did.

"Oh not long, not long at all but I could keep staring if you'd like me too, or I could kiss you all over that wonderful body of yours, does that sound better?"

His answer was to push himself on top of me and kiss me, hard. His kisses were always so perfect and I tried my best to be good for him but I couldn't help thinking that some other girl had already made Jace feel so much better than I ever had and I hated that, I hated not being good enough. Jace stopped kissing me when he realized I wasn't with him anymore.

"Clary? Love are you alright?"

I gave him a weak smile. "It's just that I feel like I will never been good enough because I know you have a lot of experience because of all those girls that I'm sure you've been with and I'm not judging you it's just they probably made you feel great, amazing even and I just don't know how to compare." I turned away when I blushed.

I grabbed my chin and turned my head so that I was facing him. "Clary, you are the most wonderful and beautiful girl on this planet and you're perfect and you're right you can't compare because you are so much better than anyone else. Don't ever doubt yourself around me. Alright love? I love you." He always knew exactly what to say.

I nodded and kissed him fiercely. I trailed kisses down his chest and than lower and lower, I undid his pants and started pulling them down he bucked his hips forwards I was pulling his boxers down when we heard a piercing scream coming from downstairs. Jace stared at me and grabbed his shirt and pulled up his pants bolting for the door I was right behind him. We looked around and Sebastian, my brother was there and he was holding a knife to Izzy's throat. He looked up at me and smiled I very creepy smile that made me want to throw up. Beside me Jace stiffened and pulled me behind him.

"Well hello there dear sister cute pyjamas, I've missed you, how have you been?" I had forgotten I was only in shorts and a tank top. I couldn't help but blush a little. Jace was most certainly not amused by his comment, his jaw clenched, hard.

"Sebastian let her go right now she didn't do anything to you, you don't need to involve her in anything, just let her go!"

He gave me that creepy smile again. "I'll make you a deal sister dearest, you come with me willingly and I will let pretty little Isabelle here live. Do we have a deal?"

I saw Jace open his mouth to speak, no doubt to say no and yell at him. I knew he would never let me go but I couldn't let Izzy die she was the closest thing I ever had to a sister. I had no choice but to with Sebastian and I knew it was gonna break Jace's heart and just then my heart broke a little at the thought of his heart breaking. Before Jace could speak I spoke.

"Deal, I'll go with you but you have to let Isabelle go!"

Jace jumped in front of me and looked straight into my eyes. "NO! Clary you can't do this please." He looked like he was about to break.

Jace's pleading made my heart break more and every step I took towards Sebastian made it break even more. Jace grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, I couldn't let Izzy die didn't he know that?! I looked at him with pleading eyes trying to make him understand but he didn't budge or remove his hands and I knew Sebastian was getting impatient I could see it in his face, I gave him a look that said "hold on" but he just looked more impatient. Great.

"Listen Jace, I don't think you understand I came here with the purpose of getting Clarissa so, I'm getting Clarissa even if you don't let her go, just know that if you don't let her go you'll also lose your sweet sister Isabelle. So you see you don't have a choice, now do what's best and give me Clary." Jace's gripped only tighten at his words, I knew Sebastian was going to keep his word and he was going to kill Izzy and take me as well.

I gave Jace a kiss and he loosened his grip on my arm a little, little enough for me to get out and run towards my brother before Jace could get second thoughts I hated doing it but I really didn't have any other choice. I looked back at him for a second and I regretted it, I saw tears in his eyes...lots of tears. Sebastian took me in his arm and we went through the portal.


	2. I held her close

CLARY'S POV

Sebastian kept a hold on me until we were in his bedroom. He looked at me with a beautiful smile _wait what? did i just serious think that, Sebastian was not beautiful, he was my brother and a monster._

He grabbed hold of my hips. I tried to get out but obviously I didn't get very far. "Clarissa, you have no idea how long I've waited to have you here with me." The way he said the last word sent shivers through me, and not the good kind.

"What are you going to do with me?" He smiled and that sent even more shivers through me.

"I.. am going to take care of you, don't worry Clary I wouldn't hurt you and I won't let anyone hurt you you are my sister after all." The thing is he sounded serious and that was way creepy.

"Actually, you're wrong because you are hurting me right now, you are hurting me by taking me away from the ones I love!" His smile disappeared and was replace by anger, the pure kind.

"You love me too! Clarissa you need to stop hiding that from yourself, you might not see it yourself but I do, I see the way you look at me, you look at me with lust and love." And with that he left the room and I was all alone in a shock state.

JACE'S POV

Clary couldn't be gone not my Clary, I refused to believe it and I was so scared of what Sebastian was going to do to her, if he touched a hair on her head, he was going to die doing so. Izzy looked up at me for the same spot Sebastian had held a knife to her throat, her face was full of guilt, "I'm so sorry Jace I didn't think she would do it I thought she would find an other way now you've lost her because of me." She spoke like there was no hope of getting Clary back and that pissed me off royally but I was also sad that she felt like it was her fault that Clary was gone which it really wasn't, the only person to blame here was Sebastian and his obsession with Clary. She was mine not his, he had no right.

"Jace you got to believe me I didn't know she would save me like that." Anger boiled inside me, I was going to kill Sebastian.

"I know you didn't, I didn't think she would go with him either. DAMN IT! She can't be gone!" Tear we're escaping from my eyes again.

"Alec get Magnus, and I'll get something that belonged to Clary, we need the find her." And with that I went up stairs to find something of Clary's.

I went to my room were I knew I would find something of hers, I looked around and found her hair brush, I picked it up and smelled it , it smelled like her beautiful hair that I missed I couldn't help but feel jealous that Sebastian was able to see them. The feeling turned quickly to rage because I knew that he would probably take advantage of her and he would hurt her and that made my blood boil.

Magnus was downstairs with Alec, that looked really worried and I mean more than usual which was strange because he and Clary weren't that close, something else worried him to and that made me worry even more because if he was worried about something than I'm sure I would be worried about that something too.

CLARY'S POV

I had fallen asleep in Sebastian room not so long after he left in a rage, and now I woke to shouting.

"Why did you bring her here it will not help us in the war!" Was that Meliorn?

"She will rule beside me, she is my queen and if you do not like it you can go and die at the hands of the clave, on second thought you will die at my hand."

Had I heard him right? What did he mean I was his queen, and did he really think I would rule beside him? Because I sure as hell would not! There were footsteps coming towards the room, I stilled and the door opened.

"Did we wake you love?" I flinched at the nickname only Jace called me love.

I nodded. "I'm sorry Clary I didn't to wake you, let me make it up to you."

He came closer and gripped my hips, I tried to back away but I failed, he started trailing kisses down my neck and it felt good which terrified me because he was my brother and he was an evil monster! He then came up to my lips, I didn't open them and that seemed to infuriate him. He pushed harder and I couldn't help but to open my mouth to his. His tongue explored my mouth. I was disgusted and I tried to back away again but his grip remain firm, and if I was being honest it felt good.

"Sebastian please." He smiled thinking I wanted more.

He placed his hands under my shirt and cupped my breasts. I couldn't help it, I moaned because oh my god that felt good. He smiled again and started to remove my shirt. I didn't complain. He unclasped my bra which left me bare in front of him. He went down and sucked on my nipples and I gripped his hair it felt so good, why had Jace never made me feel this good? I pulled him up so I could kiss him, he seemed surprised by my actions and even more so when I pulled his shirt over his head but i'm sure he didn't mind. He pushed me down on the bed and trailed kisses all over my stomach stopping at the hem of my pants, he undid the button of my pants and he pulled them down which left me with only my black panties on. I pulled on his pants and he got the hint, he took them off he also took off his boxers, my eyes grew wide, his dick was huge so much bigger than Jace's.

SEBASTIAN POV

I smiled at Clary and I kissed her deeply on the lips I was terrified that she'd snap out of it and run, I would never force her into anything I loved her it was a strange feeling for me because I never loved anything in my live until Clarissa. She grabbed my dick and started rubbing it, I threw my head back as she bent down and started sucking slow at first, she was teasing me I knew it but damn it felt good. She then deep throated me I was so close I could feel it.

"Clary, I'm so close, I need to be inside you right now please baby!"

She smiled and took off her panties, she sat on my torso moving her hips a little. She was such a tease. I grabbed her and turn placed her on her back and placed my proudly standing dick inside her I moved slowly at first because I knew she needed to get use to my big cock, she moaned I started pumping faster and harder which made Clary yell my name in pleasure and made me smile. "Go faster!" She said and I did as she asked and she then had her release all over my cock I soon followed her release with my own.

I laid beside her and smiled, she was falling asleep and she looked beautiful and she was mine, let me see that Jace try to get her from me now. I held her close while she slept and soon after I fell asleep as well hoping she wouldn't change her mind and try to run from me because I could get use to this.


	3. Run

CARLY'S POV

I woke up in strong aarms that were making it very hard to move, my first thought was Jace of course but then all the events from yesterday rushed into my mind and I scrambled out of Sebastian arms, I found my clothes and put them on. What was I think? I had slept with my borther! Who just also happens to be an evil monster!

"Clary, come back to bed it's early." I made my way back to the bed because I didn't want to upset him after all he could hurt me badly, but he said he wouldn't yesterday but I reallly don't know what to believe I wanted to go back to Jace and feel safe again. Jace. He would never forgive me for sleeping with Sebastian and it's not something that's easy to hide, plus I'm not a very good liar when it comes to lying to Jace.

Sebastian sat up beside me and looked deep into my eyes which made me turn my head. He tilting my chin up so I would look at him. "Do you think yesterday was a mistake? Is that why you're so quiet?" The worry I heard in his voice sounded real and I was suprised by that, he was worried that I thought it was a mistake which means he actually care of what I thought about him. "Yes...no, I don't know to be honest, I'm suppose to hate your guts and you're my brother, but what you made me feel last night... I can't describe it, it was amazing." I was suprised by my own words and I tried to hide my face again but he didn't let me instead he kissed me, no a rough kiss but a sweet tentder kiss that made my insides melt.

SEBASTIAN POV

She said I made her feel amazing, that was one of the best thing I had ever heard in my life it was amazing to hear her say it was amazing, so I kissed her, a sweet kiss that could've lasted forever but I had things to do, a war to plan and what not, "Baby, I gotta go and meet with Meliorn, I wish I could just stay in bed with you all day but I really do have to go." And I meant it too, I would love to spend the day with her in bed. "I understand, you have to go and destroy the world, I had almost forgotten that's who you were." I couldn't help but feel hurt. I got my things and walk out the room to get ready to meet Meliorn.

The fae was sitting at a table in the far back of the diner looking very professional it had always annoyed me about how professional he always looked. At sat facing him and I crossed my arms waiting for him to start to conversation that I was probably gonna hate because it was going to be long and boring.

"Listen Sebastian if you want our armies to join forces we will need a little something from you because the Queen never does anything for free even if it would benefit us both, she wants something that means something to you, you now how the Queen is she likes to play with peoples hearts and minds so she wants you to give Clarissa up to her, she says she has always wanted a doll to play with." My vision went red. They wanted me to give up Clary. Ya not going to happen ever. Looks like I will just have to take on the clave with my army alone. "There is no way in hell that I am giving her up to your Queen just so she can become one of her pets! I happen to care very much for Clary and I rather not have the help of your stupid army then to give her up!" I got up and left the diner in a fury.

JACE'S POV

I hadn't slept since Clary had been taken how could I? She was my life and she had been taken away from me, that motherfucker was going to pay for what he did I was going to make his death slow and painful, and if Clary was hurt he was going to be dismembered by me very slowly.

"Jace open the door, Magnus said he might know where they are." The second Alec said Magnus I was already going for the door, he was my only hope to find Clary and I would search were ever he told me to even if it was just a feeling.

"Magnus, where are they?" I shook his shoulders, maybe a little to roughly. "Get your hands of my boyfriend, he is exhausted because he has been doing all sorts of spell to try to find Clary so back off." The overprotective side of Alec was kind of cute. "I'm sorry, I just really want to get her back." Magnus smiled sympathetically. "It's alright don't worry about me, Alec has just been a little protective of me these days because he is right I am exhausted but to answer your rudely asked question, Sebastian was spotted in Paris he must've of been really distracted to let his protective shield, his careless act made it easy to locate him he is still there, all thought Jace, I couldn't find Clary but if we follow Sebastian maybe." That was good enough for me. "Let's go then."

CLARY'S POV

I felt really stupid for what I said to Sebastian, he could've seriously hurt me for that remark, but he didn't which was strange. I didn't know how I felt about him anymore when he was with me he looked so fragile, like if I were to touch him in the wrong way he would break, I had never seen that side of him, it was very human of him and I liked it and I hated myself for liking it cause I felt like I was betraying Jace and everyone else I loved but I couldn't help that small part of me that yearned for him and his touch.

I realized that i still didn't know where we were and I thought I should probably ask Sebastian when he comes back. I started exploring the house and found that it was big like really big, I don't know how I was ever gonna find myself in here, it was also very beautiful, it had an ancient look to it, a 1800 type of look. I liked it. As I explored more I found a huge room, a ball room I thought to myself, the sealing was so high it was incredible there was so much space in here, over 300 people could surely easily fit in here.

I went to the kitchen when my stomach started to grumble, the kitchen did not look old though it looked very modern and very nice. I opened the fridge to find it full, not only was it full but it was full of my favourite food. How had Sebastian known what to get? He was a lot more kind than I gave him credit for.

I heard the front door open and slam shut, oh no he was mad, was it because of my comment, did I do something, was he gonna hurt me. I cringed when I heard the footsteps coming closer. When he saw me his face lighten up which meant he wasn't mad at me, thank god I should probably still apologize.

"Hi Sebastian listen, I'm sorry for my comment this morning I didn't mean it." I looked down not wanting to see how he was going to react. I most certainly did not expect him to come up to me and hug me tight. "I'm so happy to see you." This took me by surprise. "So you're not mad at me?" He looked at me dead serious "No of course not, I know what you think of me and I hope I can change that." I couldn't help but smile. "Ok good I was scared you'd be mad at me, how did the meeting go?" Now he looked mad again I wanted to shrink and become very small. "Well I needed the fae's army to help me defeat the clave because as you know I think it is corrupted and he said I could have the army if I gave you to the Queen because she wanted a doll to play with, I refused naturally because I don't want to lose you but him even asking that question infuriated me." "Oh." was all I could say.

"Did you eat yet because I could make you something?" He looked at me and smiled an very real smile, I smiled back. "I don't want you to make me something Clary I'll make it myself, you're too good for me." I was about to answer when an alarm went off. Sebastian went rigid. "Go hide in my bedroom I don't know who it could be this is a very well protected house. Run!" I didn't need to be told twice. I ran.


	4. The rings

CLARY'S POV

I ran as fast as I could to Sebastian's room, I had a feeling that it was the clave back there and they were going to kill him and couldn't help but cry, I had actually grown to kinda like him, he wasn't such a bad person around me, he was kind and he didn't want to hurt me, and he chose me over an army that was what really sent me over the edge.

I could here screams and Jace oh my God Jace, what the hell was he doing here, how did he find me, I didn't want to go back just yet I wanted more time with Sebastian I don't know where that thought came from because that was absurd I had Jace and I loved Jace I should go back to him right now. I knew that if Jace and Sebastian would fight they would kill each other and I couldn't stand losing neither so I decided to come out of the room and I ran towards the noise.

There they were; Alec, Izzy, Magnus and Jace, he looked ready to kill and so did Sebastian. I yelled from the top of my lungs "Stop! I'm here, I'm fine." Everyone turned towards me, Sebastian looked sad, but everyone else looked like they won the freaking lottery. Jace ran towards me and picked me up while giving me a huge hug and kissed me, oh shit I knew what would come next Sebastian would kill him. I sneaked a glance at Sebastian and I was not wrong, Sebastian looked ready to kill him right here right now

"Put her down Jace, she's mine!" His voice was filled with anger, a lot of it. Jace put me behind him. "She's not yours Sebastian and she will never be yours, you know that! Clary's coming with us you don't really have choice in the matter because if you even try to stop us we will destroy you." Sebastian laughed, he actually laughed he wasn't even effected but Jace's threat. "Do you really think you could kill me? If I say she's mine, she is." Magnus was creating a portal behind Sebastian but both Jace and Sebastian were to busy playing mine is bigger than yours to even notice. "Let's go Jace!" Magnus yelled. Jace grabbed me and ran, he ran even faster than Sebastian, and we went through the portal and I couldn't help but feel sad.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

Clary was gone, she had been taken away from me, she belonged with me and she knew that I know she did I could see it in her eyes, she didn't want to go back with them she wanted to stay with me and would make sure she would, I was going to get her back somehow.

I was angry, very angry I was going to kill Jace, I needed to destroy something and so I did I flipped the dinning table over and kicked it till it would brake just like my heart, who knew I even a damn heart, how stupid were the angels to give us a mother fucking heart, I didn't want it anymore not if Clary wasn't occupying it, she was the only one who had the right to be in it she was the only one I wanted. I had to find a way to contact her somehow, it's not like I could just call her. I needed a witch and I was going to find one.

CLARY'S POV

Jace wouldn't leave me alone for one second he thought I would have a breakdown or that Sebastian would find a way to take me back and blah blah blah he even followed me to the fucking bathroom once. "Jace you're going to have to leave alone for a little while someday." He grabbed my hips and a little part of me wished it was Sebastian's hands on me but I quickly dismissed the thought, I loved Jace. "I know I will but for now I'm not letting you out of my sights, not until things cool down a little." He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes, I had missed this, the feel of normality.

We made are way downstairs and found Alec and Magnus all cute and cuddly on the couch it was so cute, Magnus had a goofy grin on and Alec looked a little uncomfortable but I knew he enjoyed being with Magnus and that's all he cared about, it made me smile.

When Magnus saw me he got up and gave me a big bear hug, he really did give the best hugs "so did Sebastian" said a voice deep inside my head, I once again Ignored that voice and hugged Magnus back as tightly as I could. "I'm sorry to ruin the mood Clary but I need to know everything that happened with Sebastian and I need you to tell me if he ever mentioned his plans." Magnus said.

I sat down on the couch and sighed, "he didn't do anything bad to me, he was acutely...nice to me, he never hurt me or anything." Jace looked at me curiously, I was hoping I hadn't shown too much emotions in my voice for him to know that I acutely enjoyed myself a little too much with Sebastian. Magnus studied me "That's very strange, Sebastian isn't the nice type of guy I wonder why he would be like that with you?" I knew why but I couldn't tell them without Jace going after him and killing him. "Did he say anything about his plans?" Jace asked. "He...well not...really." It was very vague I know but it was the truth he hadn't really told me much, I just knew he refused an army to protect me. "What does not really mean exactly?" I took a deep breath "It means I know he wants an army but the only chance he did get to get an army he refused because the people asked for um...me in exchange." Magnus looked really puzzled but something in him clicked I knew it, he knew Sebastian wanted me as more than a sister or a prize and it clicked in me too, Sebastian loved me.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

I had found a young witch that wanted nothing more than to practice magic and I gave him the perfect opportunity, he gave me two rings one for me and the other for Clary. Whenever I would think about her and she would think about me back I would see her and she would see me, it was dangerous if she decided to rebel against me because she would know where I was at all time but I trusted my Clary.

I put on the ring and thought really hard about Clary, she was always on my mind so it wasn't that hard but I hoped I was on hers at the moment sure enough there she was sitting on the couch with Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane and of course Jace her precious Jace. She looked nervous and I wondered what they were doing to her.

She looked up and her eyes locked with mine she shot up the couch and looked at everyone she probably thought I was acutely here but truth was only she could see me and hear me. "Clary baby don't worry they can't see me only you can see me and hear me, a witch help me he gave rings that will permit us to communicate. I needed to see you." She was still just there standing looking like she couldn't believe it. Jace was beside her trying to snap her out of it, she did eventually and Jace was all over her asking what was wrong and what not I tuned his voice out because I think if I would've heard it I would've snapped. I started to fade out which meant Clary wasn't thinking about me anymore and something inside me broke a little again. Before I completely faded out I left her ring on the table I knew only she could see it so I wasn't worried about the others finding it.

CLARY'S POV

I didn't really know what had just happened but right now I was just concentrating on Jace and his arms around me, they were the only thing grounding me at this point, I had my fare share of crazy but he was always there for me. I felt guilty about not telling him what had gone down with me and Sebastian but how could I really tell him something like that, he would never look at me the same way, he would hate me.

I was making my way upstairs when I saw it, on the table was a ring, one that Sebastian talked about, I quickly grabbed it and ran up the stairs went in my room and locked the door. I wanted to see him but I didn't really know if I could handle it, I wanted him in a way that scared the crap out of me.

I put the ring on and waited, nothing happened and I felt a little disappointed, okay a lot I thought I was supposed to see him when I put it on yet he wasn't here which meant he wasn't thinking about me, he didn't want to see me.

A shadow appeared near my window and I jumped, he was here, he had shown up I couldn't help the goofy smile that played on my lips. He looked sad but I knew he was happy to see me. "Hi Sebastian." I came closer to him without even realizing what I was doing, "Hello Clary." He looked distant and I hated it I wanted him to hold me. I was such a selfish person, not only did I have Jace to hold me and care for me but I wanted Sebastian to do the same.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, he smiled slightly "I miss you Clary and I know you rather be here with Jace and because I love you...I'll let you go." He kissed the top of my head and looked ready to leave, "Wait, Sebastian, I don't want you to... let me go." Shock was written all over his face. He grabbed my face and kissed me, I kissed him back with all I had, all the guilt I felt was pushed away, I just enjoyed being with him in his arms, "Take me away from here, please Sebastian I want to be with you." He smiled and held me close. "I will Clary, but I need time to figure out how I'm going to get you out of here." Sadness filled me "How long will it take?" He shook his head, "I don't know love but I will get you out as soon as possible, I love you, I got to go." No it was too soon he couldn't go not yet. "Stay with me." I patted my bed so he understood, "I just want you to hold me while I fall asleep." "Of course I will Clary."


	5. You're mine

CLARY'S POV

"Clary wake up!" Izzy was shouting through the closed door. It was too early too get up, why would anyone want to get up anyways it was so much better to just be in bed with a comfortable pillow and Sebastian, shit Sebastian I turned around to see if he was still there and sure enough he was there, him and all his morning glory and damn it was big.

My hand moved absentmindedly over his full grown erection, he stirred in his sleep pressing it closer to my hand, he moaned softly my breath hitched, what was I doing, he wasn't even technically here it would be like doing it with a ghost and that's just gross.

"You didn't have to stop Clary." A sad smile played on my lips, he grabbed my hands in his, "hey what's wrong Clary? You don't have to do it if you don't want to." I did want to and that was the problem I shouldn't want to, I had Jace and he wasn't even here and it made me sad, I wanted him with me. He kissed both my hands and smiled, "I got to go Clary, I'll see you later." I felt even more sad now. "Please come back, I'll be thinking about you." He gave me a mysterious smile and vanished.

"CLARY! I swear to God I will burst the freaking door open if you don't come out of here 1...2..." "Calm down Izzy I'm coming." I had forgotten that she was there I was too busy looking at and feeling up Sebastian. I let out a deep sigh, how long would it take till I would get to see him again, I missed him already.

Izzy wanted to take us all out to Taki's so I got dressed and tried my best not to look like a sad rag doll. Jace was at my door before I could even come out "Hey beautiful." He kissed me but it felt strange, it felt foreign and I wished it was Sebastian. I immediately felt guilty about kissing Jace. I turned away and walked away getting my purse. Jace frowned "Is everything okay Clary? Did he do something to you that you're not telling us?" Was he insinuating that Sebastian had raped me? "What?! No! Of course not!" He grabbed my hips but I flinched away absentmindedly I didn't know why Jace made me react this way lately, it had never happened yes you do, you know exactly why you're acting this it's because of Sebastian The thing was that annoying voice inside my head was probably right.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

I followed Clary and the rest of the gang to Taki's, they didn't know I was there but I had to get Clary back somehow and a public place seemed like the perfect place to do it, they could exactly fight without everyone noticing. They were sitting at a table near the end of the restaurant and Clary was sitting on the edge it was perfect.

I walked over to their table and scooted over beside Clary. Isabelle pulled out her knife as soon as she saw me but didn't move to attack for obvious reasons, I smiled at her. My hand landed on Clary's knee and the tension that was building inside her practically vanished, she was comforted that I was there, Jace on the other hand was fuming.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jace said through gritted teeth. "Well Jace I came to pick up my sister here, I wanted to go on a little trip with her." Clary's hand found mine under the table. "You're not bringing her anywhere!" Izzy got up and put the knife against my throat. This was it I had to do it now. "That's where you're wrong." I tighten my grip on Clary's hand and we were gone.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

I had done it, I had gotten Clary back, with the help of a little witch of course, he had transformed my ring so that when it came in contact with it's twin it would become some kind of teleportation device. The witch added survived after doing the spell but I didn't care because I had gotten my Clary back and no one was going to take her away from me again.

"Thank you, for coming back." She jumped in my arms and I was got of guard but I still managed to catch her wobbling a little from the force of the impact. I had to say that was not the reaction I had expected, I had imagined her getting mad that I had took her away from her friends and Jace. His name was un welcomed in my mind because I knew he had Clary before I did and I did not want to share her.

"I told you I'd come back baby." She smiled and kissed me, she acutely kissed me wow. I kissed her back full force, I sat her on the counter and started to nibble on her neck leaving marks showing everyone that she was mine. A soft moan escaped her lips and my hand traveled around he body like it had always been mine.

My hands found their way to her breasts and I palmed them Clary rewarded me with another moan, I took off her shirt and took a deep breath, her bra was black and lacy and wonderful. "Touch me Sebastian, please." I obeyed. I pulled down her bra and licked her erected nipples, my name escaped her lips it was the hottest thing ever.

While still licking her I unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down and made my way to her inner thighs with my mouth, she pushed her hips forward urging me to go on. I took of her panties and she was now bare I front of me, I took in the sight of her, she blushed and covered her breasts. "Don't hide my love, you're beautiful." I pulled her arms down and continued kissing the inside of her thighs only this time I kissed further in and further until my tongue was licking her bundle of nerves, she bucked her hips up and moaned. I inserted one finger and moved in and out of her in a slow rhythm. "Faster Sebastian, faster!" I inserted another finger and sped up my pace, she met my every thrust, I felt her walls convulse around me and I knew she was going to come soon, "come for me baby." That's all it took she let out a huge scream and rode out her orgasm. I licked my fingers and kissed her so she could taste herself on me. God she was beautiful.

CLARY'S POV

I hadn't felt this good since the last time I had been with Sebastian, actually this time had felt better because it had felt right, it had felt like it was meant to be that way. We were on the couch not really doing anything but cuddling and it felt so right.

"What's on your mind Clary?" "I'm just thinking of how right this feels." I had a huge goofy grin on my face and I was glad he couldn't see it seeing as my back was to him. "It does feel right doesn't it? I love being with you like this without anything or anyone in our way."

I knew who he meant by anyone and my grin faded, I hadn't thought about Jace until this moment, he must be frantic and looking everywhere for me yet I was here, perfectly safe and perfectly happy. Guilt washed over me, I had to tell him I had to tell Jace.

JACE'S POV

He had taken her away from me again, I had let her slip through my fingers again. Why was I such a fuck up, she deserved so much more than me, why had she ever picked me, I didn't deserve to live if she died and if Sebastian had her she might as well be, he was going to kill her for sure he was a cruel monster incapable of loving anything or anyone.

I wanted to find Sebastian and rip him to pieces he had no right to take her. I had heard of a rune that would kill whom ever wore it and that could be an easy way to kill Sebastian, tht was if we could get him to sit still for more than two seconds.

I went of to the City Of Bones to talk with the silent brothers about it, if anyone knew about it, it would definitely be them. Jonathan Morganstern, what brings you to the City of Bones. The whole voice in the head thing was always annoying but I somewhat got used to it. "I'm looking into a rune, I want to know if such rune exist." And what rune may that be? A rune that could kill whoever wore it. Jonathan you speak of such a dangerous rune, why are you interested in it? "So there is a rune that can do that?" There was a rune that could do it in the past, it is a very old rune and no one has seen it in over a century. "Do you know what it is?" No my dear boy I myself do not but there might be a person that could help you, but you must know it is a very dangerous rune with terrible side effects. I could care less about the stupid side effects at the moment, I just cared about killing Sebastian. "Who is it?"

SEBASTIAN'S POV

Clary had fallen asleep on the couch and I didn't want to move in fright that I might wake her, she looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb her but I really had to pee, I know sounds silly that I'd wake her up for that but if I didn't go right now I was sure I was going to piss my pants and that would be very embarrassing and hard to explain to Clary.

I managed to sneak out of under her without waking up or so I thought, "come back it cold without you." My heart did a little thing that I was getting used to because I was spending so much time with Clary. "I'll come back don't worry I just need to use the bathroom." She gave me a sleepy smile and dose back off to sleep.

I was washing my hands when the door opened and then closed, Clary stood only one or two feet away from me and she moved in closer until our bodies touched, I had no idea what she was doing but I wasn't gonna stop her. She grabbed the hem of my pants and started to pull them down, she went down with them I knew right then and there what she was about to do and my dick was proudly standing she grabbed it with her hand and started rubbing it, I threw my head back as I felt her mouth on my dick, she started slowly but she pick up the pace and I was gonna explode soon. She started playing my balls at the same times and this was it, I was going to come, "Clary baby I'm gonna come." I expected her to move away so I could come but instead she mother fucking deep throated me and I shot off in her mouth and she swallowed every single drop of it. It was extremely hot.

Oh yeah it was perfect and it most definitely right. "You're mine Clary, mine." She gave me a huge ear to ear smile, "I'm yours Sebastian, forever and always so long as you don't leave me." I hugged her tight. "Never Clary I will never leave you, those shadowhunters can try to take you away from me but they won't succeed." I kissed the top of her head. "Sebastian..." "Ya?" She looked down and then back up at me looking nervous, "I have to tell Jace about us, I can't keep hurting him like this."

REVIEW!


	6. Oh Jace

**Sorry for the long wait I don't have an excuse I just wasn't feeling very inspired to write any stories like at all but I'm gonna try to change that and at least update once every two weeks maybe? I don't know anything for sure but thank you guys for being so nice and putting up with my shit. There are probably some errors in there because I only looked it over a little since I really wanted to update this. Enjoy :)**

CLARY'S POV

I was prepared for an outrage but instead he just rubbed my arm and nodded. "If that's what you want then we'll go and tell him." The thing was I wanted to go alone I was sure that if Sebastian came there would be a brawl. "Sebastian, I need to go alone." "No way, if you go alone he'll take you away from me or he'll hurt you." Jace would never hurt me would he? "If you come with me, promise me you'll be nice." "But I'm not nice Clary." He said with a grin and a low suductive voice. "You're very nice with me and if you wanna come you'll be nice with Jace too." His grin fell "Fine"

I created a portal that would transport us near the institute, I didn't want to just pop in there especially because they would know as soon as Sebastian came near it since he had demon blood. "I'm going to call him and ask him to meet us here."

"Hello?" He sounded so tired and drained, I felt so guilty about this. "H-hi Jace it's me, it's Clary." "Clary?! Where are you tell me right now I'll come get you." He sounded wide awake now. "I'm near the institute."

The door to the institute opened and Sebastian grabbed my arm and Jace was in front of us in a couple of seconds. "Let her go Sebastian, I'm warning you." Sebastian had a knowing smile on his lips, he wanted me to tell him, that's why he was so keen on the idea, he wanted to rub it in his face. "Jace I need to talk to you alone." I glared at Sebastian because he was almost laughing I could see it. Sebastian let me go and Jace and I walked towards the opposite side of the institute.

"What is it Clary?" He sounded so nervous and scared and I just wanted to hug him and reassure him that it was gonna be okay but the truth was he wouldn't be okay and it pained me. "Jace, um I'm not coming back to the institute, I can't." "Yes you can we can make a portal without him realizing, he isn't even looking." He was right Sebastian wasn't looking which meant he trusted me and it made me smile. "No I mean, I don't want to come back.." He looked like I had just slapped him. "Is he forcing you to say this?" I looked down and shook my head, when I looked backup he slapped me hard.

I stubbled backwards and in less than 5 seconds Sebastian had Jace by the neck on the wall. "You don't fucking touch her you hear me! You. Don't. Touch. Her. EVER!" I had never seen Sebastian this angry and that was saying something. "Let him go Sebastian, just let him go and let's go home." Jace struggled under Sebastian's grip but to no avail. "Clary I'm sorry please don't leave come back, all your family is here, I'm here." Sebastian tighten his grip on Jace's throat. "Let's go home Sebastian."

JACE'S POV

I was crushed, completely and utterly crushed, she wanted to stay with him with that monster this just made me even more eager to find that rune, but first I needed to find Max Shriver, he was a witch that was very very old and who knew a lot about shadowhunter history the only problem was I couldn't find him in any books, it was like he didn't even exist and this quest would surely prove to be difficult without him.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

Clary was mad, I knew she was I could feel it, she was mad about me jumping on Jace but fuck man he had no right to touch her especially to hit her. The thought was sour and unwanted I hated seeing Clary hurt.

Her face was still red and I wanted to go back there and kill him, the demon in me was taking over but I regained control and grabbed my stele to heal her. "I don't need that I'll be fine don't worry about it." She walk away to her room and locked the door. She looked so drained and weak and it hurt me to see her like this but I let her have her privacy and worked on finding an army to help me destroy the clave.

I wasn't sure how Clary would react when she found out I was still after the clave and I wanted them all to die because well... It was fuck up and stupid and they did some terrible shit to people and didn't deserve to live. It was that simple.

Clary still hadn't come out of her room and it was getting pretty late some I retreated to my room and tried to go to sleep, tried being the key word, all I did was look at the celling. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep until I checked on Clary.

I made my way to her room and found it still locked, I took out my stele and drew an unlocking rune on her door. As quietly as possible I opened the door. I smiled a little, Clary was fine she was sleeping. She didn't have a blanket on though and she was probably cold so I took the blanket and hugged it around her body, she shifted a little saying incoherent things except one word, I understood one word, "Sebastian." My name on her lips was always such a wonderful sound and so I slipped in the bed behind her and hugged he body to mine.I could finally fall asleep because my beautiful Clary.

CLARY'S POV

Jace had me by the throat he was chocking the life out of me, he hated me, I gasped for breath but nothing came his grip was too tight, I was going to die at the hands of someone I loved. "This is not what I wanted Clary but you left me no choice, if you're not mine you can't be anybodies." Every thing went black.

I was vaguely aware of a voice calling to me and I felt my body being shaken, "Clary! Clary wake up!" My eyes flew open so fast I felt a little dizzy. Sebastian was starring deep into my eyes and I wondered what he was doing here last thing I remember was going to my room and locking the door.

"Are you okay baby?" Why wouldn't I be okay? I had just been asleep and then it hit me like a punch to the guts, the dream came back to me and I started to cry. "Shhh Clary, it's okay it was just a dream, I'm here." I made myself very small in Sebastian's arms I didn't feel like existing at the moment I just wanted to disappear.

A couple of minutes past before either of us spoke, it was Sebastian who broke the silence. "Do you want to talk about it." He sounded uncertain about asking me this he probably thought I would break down and to be honest I thought I might as well. I shook my head but then thought better of it and nodded. "It was Jace he..he um-" I felt Sebastian stiffen at the mention of Jace but I continued, "he killed me and told me that if I wasn't his I couldn't be anybodies." Sebastian tighten his grip on me and planted a kiss on my head. "Well Clary, you're mine." I simply nodded and rejoiced in his embrace.

SEBASTIAN'S POV

That fucker was even in her fucking dreams, I shouldn't be feeling jealous because well it wasn't a good dream, it was a nightmare but what can I say he got under my skin and I couldn't shake him I knew Clary still loved him, maybe not in the same way as she did before but she still loved him and it made me jealous which I knew was stupid.

She was moving against me to get comfortable but she kept rubbing herself against my dick and I had no idea if she was doing it on purpose or not but I couldn't help but grown she felt so good, she looked up and smiled she totally knew what she was doing and she started going faster and I turned her around so I was on top of her, "if you don't stop this I'll take you right now." she gave a small shrug and said, "what if I want you to take me right now." "Then baby, consider yourself taken."

I took of my shirt and pants in one swift motion and then stripped her of her clothes, we were both naked and I wasn't wasting anytime, I grabbed a condom slipped it on and pounded in to her hard, I was rewarded with moans and screams. I increased my pace and I felt her muscles tighten around me, she was about to come I gave one hard thrust and she came apart around me, soon after it was my turn to come and I screamed her name over and over again.

"There's nothing better than rough sex to chase the nightmares away." I smiled, I liked the way she was thinking and I would do it every time she had a nightmare even though I hoped that wouldn't happen again.

CLARY'S POV

When I woke the following day I was surprised by the fact that my lover was not in our bed, I pouted slightly. I crawled out bed to see were my man could've disappeared to. I look in all the rooms and didn't find him. Strange. I made my way back to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge it read; "Won't be too long, I'm in a meeting. I love you. Please help yourself to the food I made for breakfast, its in the fridge."

I was still not comfortable with the whole "revolution" thing but I was trying to see his point of view and understand what he was trying to do. I knew the clave was damaged goods but to bring on a full blown revolution was just too much for me.

I opened the fridge to see what he had prepared for breakfast and saw waffles with fruits, syrup and whip cream. Yum. I took out a plate and heated up the waffle, while I waited I was rethinking about my dream and I got shivers, I felt terrible for what I did to him and in a way I still loved him a whole lot but just not enough, I loved Sebastian too much to go back to Jace.

The sound of the microwave shook my back to life. I ate in silence thinking about home, thinking about Simon, My mother, Luke, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, the whole gang. I missed them so much that it physically hurt but I couldn't bring myself to face them with everything I put Jace through.

JACE'S POV

There were still no trace of any Max Shriver in any books, it was becoming infuriating I mean how hard can it be to find an old shadowhunter? Well apparently it can be very hard. Maybe I should ask Magnus for help, he is very old too and might of heard of him or even know were he is. It was my only change and I was gonna take it, Clary would come back to me after Sebastian died because there is no way she was there on her own will, I had started thinking about what she said and she look scared when she said it, maybe she's under some sort of spell and it would break once Sebastian died.

I dialled Magnus' number and it went straight to voicemail. What the hell was he ignoring me for I don't know what reason? I could always go see him, yes thats a good idea. I got dressed and made my way towards Magnus'.

There was no answer when I knocked and I started to get worried, maybe he wasn't ignoring me, maybe something had happened to him. I took my stele out and drew the opening rune with a click the door opened. I looked around his apartment, it was dark. I opened the door to his room and immediately wished I hadn't because what i saw would never leave my mind. It was Magnus fucking my best friend, I was mortified.


End file.
